I Can Never Change You
by allienicole16
Summary: This is what happens after Hyde comes into that hotel room and then it goes off into another direction after that point. The M rating is because of the language but it could be for other things later on.
1. There once was a time when I loved you

I can Never Change You:

**Authors Note: Okay this is my version of how i feel things could have ended. But it slides off into a whole nother world in the next chapter. So R&R because that's what keeps me going. I LOVE J/H. They were sexy together and when she was with him i could stand her.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own nething having to do with that 70's show. Nope i'm just playing with the characters until they take them away from me. **

Chapter One: There once was a time when I loved you

'You can't make someone change the way you want them to,' Jackie thought as she laid down on the bed in the cheap motel she'd chosen to stay at. Luxury and feeling like a pampered princess weren't the things she was thinking about when she chose this particular motel. The only person on her mind was Steven. She couldn't believe how selfish she'd acted. She wanted this so bad, but she could have had it and still had Steven. But no she had to ask again and again about marriage. He'd told her time and time again that he didn't know if marriage was for and yet she'd kept pushing him and finally going so far as to giving him an ultimatum. "Why'd I do that to him?" Jackie asked herself.

"Why'd you do what?" Michael asked as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Michael what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jackie said as she stood up.

"What I thought we were gonna do it."

"No we are not going to do it."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep Jackie because once I get in a bed with a girl I gotta do it!"

"You're sleeping the floor Michael." Jackie said as she grabbed a blanket and a pillow.

"Fine! I'm going to get ice." Michael said before he left the room.

"Moron." Jackie said as she went back to her magazine.

He wasn't sure what he was doing. He knew he loved Jackie more than anything, hell he'd even given her his Led Zeppelin shirt. But she'd pushed and pushed until finally he couldn't take it anymore and he hurt her. At first when he'd found out that she was gone he was glad, but then the memories played in his head and he realized what he'd lost and the pain consumed him. Though he would never tell his friends because it would destroy is zen like image…but he was crushed. He loved her with his whole heart and he knew what had to do to win her back. He had to do what he'd decided to do when he was with the guys at that beer warehouse. He sighed and gathered every bit of strength he could muster as he pulled the El Camino into the spot by her door and got out.

"Steven." Jackie said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Hyde felt his heart jump as she stood up. "Jackie I-"

"The people across the street couldn't see us doing it either. HYDE!" Kelso said as he walked in.

Hyde looked between the two of them then chased Kelso, but ended up with his towel.

"I'm naked!" Kelso yelled as Hyde shut the door and looked at Jackie.

"Well that didn't take long."

"Steven nothing-"

"Save it. I can't believe I ever loved you. We're done Jackie." Hyde said before he opened the door and left.

Jackie sank to the ground as she heard the El Camino peel out. Tears feel from her eyes as if a dam inside her had been broken.

"Jackie!" Michael yelled as he stood by the door.

"Go away Michael."

"Please let me in."

"Get the hell away from me!" Jackie screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

Hyde walked down the stairs and into the basement. Tears that he didn't even know he was shedding slid down his face as he packed everything he owned into a bag. Everything he loved was gone. Everyone around him was leaving him. Forman was in Africa, Donna and Fez were to busy hanging out with Charlie, Kelso was just a dick, and Jackie was in Chicago. It was time to leave Point Place for good. Hyde picked up his bag and went upstairs. He found Red and Kitty in the kitchen. He hadn't even realized it was morning.

"Good morning Steven are you hungry?"

"No I need to talk to you." Hyde said as he sat in his usual seat.

"Did you get arrested?" Red asked.

"No."

"Is Jackie pregnant?" Kitty asked.

"No she's in Chicago."

"Then what do you need to talk about?" Kitty asked.

I'm leaving. WB has been begging me to go run the grooves in California, but I never gave it any thought. And I know you don't think this is a good idea, but I think after years of hearing you preach to Forman about starting a career that you'd think I may have listened a little." Hyde sighed as he looked at when he said the next bit of his speech. "I have no idea how to thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm not good at these sappy speeches but I'll try. When I had no where else to go you took me in and became the parents I'd always wanted. Mrs. Forman you are more of a mother than my own and I've always considered you my mom. Red you are every bit a father to me as WB. I cant find the words to thank you."

Red got up from the table and went into the living room as Kitty took Hyde's hand. "Steven I just adore you. You are my son in every way possible. I love you so much."

Red walked back in as Hyde stood up. "Here." Red said as he handed Hyde an envelope. "That's all the rent you've paid us over the years. Take care of yourself son." Red said as he put his hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Make us proud."

"Thank you sir…I'll try my best."

"Oh Steven." Kitty said as she pulled him into a hug. Hyde hugged her back then pulled away and walked out with his things.

Donna and Fez were walking towards the basement when they saw Hyde coming out. "Hey Hyde, how'd it go last night?" Donna asked.

"Is Jackie home?" Fez asked.

"Ask Kelso. Listen guys I'm leaving. I just have to go. WB wants me to run his store in LA and I never really put any thought into it till now. So I'm going to go."

Fez ran to Hyde and hugged him. "You cant leave. I'll miss you!" Fez cried.

Hyde pulled away from Fez. "Hey I'll be back man. Cant ring in the 80's without me."

Donna walked up to Hyde as Fez went to the basement.

"First Eric and now you…I'm going to miss you Hyde."

Hyde pulled Donna to him and whispered in her ear. "If she ever asks if I loved her…tell her I will always love her." Hyde pulled away and wiped a tear from Donna's eyes. Hyde smiled at her, pulled on his shades then walked to his car and drove away.


	2. My White Flag is Waving

**Authors Note: OMG thank you guys so much. I love review they make me smile Oh i got Kelso so good in this episode. If you think Hyde is being too nice in some stuff...he's had time to change. You gotta think it's just been him and he's very grateful for everything everyone gave him. He's just not always great at showing it. Plus i've read over fics where he's nicer. LOL. But thanks for reading. let me know what you think. Chapter 3 is almost done.**

**Disclaimer: Once again they've allowed me to play with my toys. YAY!**

Chapter 2: My White Flag is Waving

Jackie climbed down the stairs to the basement she grew up in. It had been 2 years since she'd last set foot in here and it would have been longer if Donna and Eric hadn't invited her to their wedding. Jackie closed her eyes and held her hand out behind her and waited till she felt the other person take it. She opened the door and smiled when she saw how little things change.

"Jackie you're here." Donna said as she rose from the sofa.

"Donne." Jackie let herself be pulled into the red head's embrace.

"Hey there, Steve." Eric said as he came up and pulled the little boy behind Jackie into a hug.

Jackie smiled as her son smiled at Eric and his blue eyes lit up for the people he knew as his family. Jackie let Donna lead her in and sat next to her as Eric came back to the sofa and patted her knee. "Hey Jackie."

"Hey Eric."

Steve smiled at his mommy and sat in the chair that was once someone else's spot. Jackie felt the tears coming as her baby boy smiled at her.

"He looks so much like him." Eric said.

"I know."

"Jackie have you told him yet?"

"I've tried a thousand times." It was true. She'd tried at least 15 times to get through to him, but each time she called she either got the machine or some Randy guy who worked for him would answer, take her name and hang up. "He needs a father." Jackie said as she replayed the moment she found out in her head.

1979- Motel in Chicago

Jackie cried as she blocked out Michael's cries for her to let him in. Jackie felt broken and for the first time ever…truly alone. Suddenly those feeling were pushed aside by nausea. A feeling she'd been dealing with for 3 weeks now. After she threw up everything she could, she knew what was wrong. She was pregnant. And after a doctor visit the next day it was confirmed. Jackie Burkhart was pregnant with Steven Hyde's child.

That night she'd called the station and said there was an emergency back home and then she boarded a bus for Wisconsin. When she to the Forman's, Kitty sat her down and told her that Steve was gone. At first she didn't believe them. So she ran down to his room and only then when his smell didn't hit her as strong as it use to did she realize he was really gone. After that she told Mrs. Forman about the baby and what happened the night Steven came to get her. Mrs. Forman comforted her and offered her any help she would need. But Jackie didn't want it. What she wanted she couldn't have so after swearing her to secrecy and a promise that Jackie would be the one to tell Steven she boarded a bus and went back to Chicago.

1982- Forman's Basement

"Mommy can I got see Grandma Kitty?" Steve asked as he ran to Jackie.

"Of course baby, I'll be up soon." Steve ran upstairs as the tears finally came from Jackie's eyes. "He needs Steven." Jackie said as Donna pulled her best friend to her.

Donna knew Jackie had tried to tell him, hell they all had. He'd come back once on new years eve in '79 to ring in the 80's just as he had promised Fez, but when anyone brought up Jackie he'd storm out until finally he left and ignored any and all call they made to him. Except for one.

"Jackie." Eric said as Jackie lifted her head up. "I called him."

Eric had been the only one that hadn't yelled at him about Jackie. He's known about her from Donna, but didn't feel it was his place to tell him.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I asked him to be my best man. Jackie he's coming here."

Jackie wiped her tears away and looked Eric square in the eye. "Does he know that I'm here?"

"Yeah I wouldn't lie to him about this."

Jackie got up and pulled Eric into a hug. "Thanks." Jackie said before she ran upstairs.

Hyde ran his hand through his hair as he passed the sign that said Point Place 5 miles. It felt weird coming back here. Back to a town that had seen his many mistakes, back to a town that held so many good memories, back to a town where he'd loved and lost. Although a part of his wanted to turn around and head back to LA, back to his life as a record store owner and a bachelor for life. Forman had asked him to be here and he wasn't about to hurt his best friend because he was too big of a coward to face her. No he was going to take this like a man. He was going to put his zen face on and just play the cool guy that he was. He wasn't going to let her get to him. So he continued driving and replaying his last conversation with Forman in his head.

3 months ago

"Forman long time man." Hyde said when he took the phone from Randy.

"Yeah sorry about that, listen I need to ask you something, but before I do you need to know something."

"Okay."

"Donna and I are getting married in 3 months."

"About damn time Forman!"

"Yeah and I'm asking if you want to be my best man, but before you answer you need to know something."

"What's that?" Hyde said even thought he had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say.

"Donna asked Jackie to be her maid of honor."

"Forman…thanks…"

"For what?"

"I'll be your best man."

"Yeah but what did you just thank me for."

"Whatever man."

"Okay…"

"How is she?" Hyde asked so quietly that Eric barely heard him.

"She really needs to talk to you."

"I figured I mean she calls here twice a month."

"Why don't you ever answer?"

"There's nothing left to say." Eric got quiet. "Why do you care Forman?"

"Hyde you know I don't want to get in the middle, but I really think you need to talk to her."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Forget it. I'll mail you all the stuff. Bye Hyde." With that he hung up.

Afterwards Hyde told Randy he was leaving for the day and ended up in some bar trying to 'forget' her.

Outside Point Place

"Damn it Forman!" Hyde said as he hit the steering wheel then sped up. He needed to know what was going on. He felt like he was at the butt end of a joke and he hated that feeling. Hyde smiled as he passed the Welcome to Point Place sign and drove the familiar route to his 'home'. Hyde parked the El Camino outside the house and decided to go to the basement first. What waited for him down there was something he never expected. Hyde stood in the doorway staring at the little boy in his chair.

"Hyde!" Kelso said as he saw his friend walk in.

Hyde looked at Kelso and noticed that he was the only one down here with the kid. Hyde closed the door and walked over to Kelso. "I'd really love to hit you, but there's a kid down here so consider yourself warned." Hyde said as he started to walk to his old room.

"Damn Hyde what's with the tension?"

That was it. Hyde grabbed Kelso and flipped him off the couch and popped him in eye.

"DAMN HYDE THAT'S MY EYE!" Kelso said as he grabbed his face.

"And when the kid isn't here you're going to get it even worse you piece of shit!" Hyde said as he walked into his room and set his stuff down. It was exactly the same. Mrs. Forman's way of saying he was welcome here. Hyde walked out of the room and sat on the couch as Kelso got up and sat next to him.

"Damn Hyde I'm sorry."

"Whatever. So what's going on?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just tell me what's been going on?" Hyde said as he glared at Kelso.

"Fine! Ummm well I got another kid."

"Again?! Damn Kelso it's called birth control. What poor girl is it this time?"

"Damn Hyde I know what birth control is. And it's Brooke by the way. We're engaged now."

"You cheat on her yet?"

"Damn Hyde lay off okay. I'm sorry about what happened in Chicago."

"Oh you're gonna be real sorry later." Hyde said as he looked at the kid sitting in his old chair watching cartoon. "Uh Kelso for fear of their being another version of you in this world do you think your kid should be down here?"

"Oh that's not my kid."

"Then whose kid is that?"

"Uh well" Kelso said before Kitty interrupted him.

"Steven where are…Oh my god Steven!" Kitty said as she ran to Hyde and engulfed him in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Mom."

Kitty pulled away and smiled at him. "Look at you. You don't look any different at all."

"Thanks mom."

"Well everyone's upstairs so come on."

Kelso go out and headed upstairs as Hyde stared at the kid again. "What about?" Hyde said as he pointed at the boy.

"Oh…Honey come on let's go upstairs."

"Okay Grandma." The little boy said before he ran upstairs with Kitty following after him.

"Grandma?" Hyde said before he followed them as well.

Jackie looked nervous as she sat with Donna. "Jackie it'll be fine."

"No it won't. He's here and he'll see him and he'll be mad and I wont get to explain."

"Jackie!" Donna said as she grabbed Jackie's shoulders. "It'll be okay."

Jackie nodded as Kelso, Kitty and Steve walked in. Steve went to Eric and sat in his lap as Jackie saw the last person walk in.

"Steven?" Jackie said as she got up.

"Hey Jackie." Hyde said very zen like as he stared at her.


	3. When The Truth Comes out Everyone Runs!

**Author's Note: Okay sorry for the long wait. This is Chapter 3. If you're wondering where Fez is...well he's going to be coming but he's a little pissed off. So dont worry he'll be around. Oh and Red will make his long awaited appearence as well. With a little surprise for ya guys as well. R&R as always. I love you guys soooo much for your reviews! Sorry if hyde is a little mixed up in this chapter. I had a problem writing him for some reason.**

* * *

Chapter 3: When the Truth Comes Out Everyone Runs!

"Umm I have to uh go check something." Donna said as she started for the door.

"Yeah I have to go help her with that." Eric said as he put Steve on the couch and walked to the door.

"I'll go with you too." Kitty said as she followed them out.

Hyde glared at Kelso till he finally got the hint and left with the others.

"Steven we need to talk."

"Jackie there's nothing left to say. I saw everything."

"God, Steven will you shut up! You wouldn't even let me explain. Nothing happened with Michael. He came onto me, but I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I loved you and I wouldn't do that to you."

"No Jackie if you loved me so much you wouldn't have given me a fucking ultimatum."

"Steven I'm sorry. I was so dumb; I just didn't want to lose you. But I did anyway."

"Jackie you weren't losing me. I loved you, you knew that."

"No I didn't. Steven you never said it to me. The only time was after that nurse."

"I said it after that."

"When did you say?"

"Damn it woman I'm not going to answer that you knew I loved you."

"Damn it Steven you have to tell someone that you love them. They can't just assume that you do for the rest of their fucking life." Jackie said as she grew frustrated.

It was then that Hyde noticed the little boy behind Jackie who had tears in his big blue eyes.

'Wait big blue eyes?' Hyde thought. "Jackie the kid is crying."

Jackie turned around and knelt in front of him.

"Mommy please don't yell anymore." The little boy cried as Jackie pulled him to her.

"Jackie he's your son?"

Jackie turned around and glared at him as she picked Steve up.

"Yes and if you had any common sense at all you'd see that he's your son too."

"What? He's my son?" Hyde felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "Jackie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried…hell everyone tired. They tried to tell you when you came for new years…Donna called you every night for a month. Steven I've called you once a week for the past 3 years. But you've never once returned my phone calls."

All the calls…all the conversations where her name came up…all the messages, Hyde closed his eyes as everything hit him. "Jackie I don't know…god I just don't know. I'm so sorry Jackie."

"Steven I just can't…" Jackie said as she began to walk to the door.

"What's his name?"

"Steven."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted everyone to know who his dad was even though he didn't know."

"Jackie I-"

"Look I have to go back to Donna's. We'll talk later." And with that she was gone.

Hyde sat down in Red's chair and stared at the wall. "I have a son."

Jackie kissed Steve's forehead then closed the door behind her and headed to Donna's old room. "Hey." She said as she opened and closed the door.

"Did you get him to sleep?"

"Yeah thanks again for letting me use Tina's old room."

"No problem. So do you want to talk about it?" Donna asked as Jackie sat on the edge of the bed.

"He doesn't get it. He wouldn't listen to me and he made Steven cry."

"What wasn't he listening to you about?"

"He wasn't listening to me when I told him about really happened in Chicago."

"Oh yeah…you know Kelso said Hyde really beat him up in the basement before they came upstairs."

"Really…well that's good. God It's so typical of Steven though. He's so damn cocky. Why can't he just drop the Zen shit and just listen to me for a minute. Why does he have to put up walls that are impossible to get around? Why can't he just open up and say how he is really feeling."

"Well he is the Zen master."

"My ass, behind those sunglasses is a scared little boy. I should know I've seen it before."

"Really…who'd of thought? So what did he say about Stevie?"

"Nothing really…I was so mad I just sort of blurted it out, but I guess we're going to talk later."

"That's good."

"Is it? Donna I'm so mad at him, but at the same time all I want is for him to just wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything is going to be fine."

"Jackie…"

"Listen I know you want to help, but I just need to be alone. So I'll be with Stevie."

"Okay, but Jackie," Donna said as Jackie turned around, "I'll be here when you need to talk."

Jackie nodded then left the room.

Hyde stared at the ceiling as he tried to sleep. He finally gave up and decided to go watch T.V. He walked out of his room and stopped when he saw Eric. "Hey." Hyde said as he went to his chair.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Eric asked.

"No I couldn't sleep." Hyde said as he propped his feet up. "Hey can I ask you something Forman?"

"Sure."

"Did you know he was mine?"

"Yeah…we all knew. She came back the night after you left. She told mom and mom told Donna."

Hyde sighed. "How come you never told me?"

"I wanted to. But I saw how you reacted when everyone else tried so I just let it go."

"You know I always just assumed that their calls were about how I should take her back. I never thought-"

"Man it's not your fault."

"Forman if I'd just listened to one of you for five seconds he would have had me."

"Hyde you had every right to ignore her. You thought she'd slept with Kelso."

"Damn it that's just not a good enough excuse. I feel like shit knowing what I put them through. You want to know the most ironic thing in all of this shit?" Eric stared at Hyde as he waited for his friend to continue. "A part of me knew she was pregnant that night." Hyde said before he got up and left.

Jackie closed the door to Tina's room and headed outside. She needed to go to her quiet place. It was the once place in this tiny ass town where she could think. After asking Donna to watch Stevie she got in her car and headed to the clearing in the woods. She parked her car, got out and started walking when she noticed someone up ahead. Jackie walked a little closer till she realized who it was. "Steven?"


	4. So This is The Talk

**Authors Note: Okay i know that some of you are going to be a little iffy on hyde in this chapter. But i have to let you know. this is an emotional chapter. Hyde is just starting realize what he did to Jackie and how screwed up things have become. I've only seen hyde emotional like 2 times on the show so this a big leap for me. Please just bear with me. He needs to feel this kind of pain for the story to progress. **

**Okay this chapter goes out to readers like Casper1990 and Zenkindoflove...you guys are just great...here is you latest dose of the drug you need so badly. LOL **

**Disclaimer: Ah once again I am allowed to play with my hyde and jackie dolls. I just have to remember that they're not real...damnit why cant they be real for once! AHH!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: So this is the talk**

Jackie walked a little closer till she realized who it was. "Steven?" Jackie said as she walked up next to him.

He looked up at her then back down at the ground. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"What's it look like."

Jackie wanted to smack him for his snippy tone but decided against it. "Whatever."

She said as she sat down next to him then looked around. "Where's your car?"

"I walked here."

"Oh…Listen Steven I hate to disturb your mood there your highness, but we should talk."

"Whatever." Hyde said as he stared ahead.

"Steven I should have told you that night you came to Chicago."

Hyde looked at her. "You know that night?"

"No I just had a gut feeling."

Hyde stared at her as he tried to figure out how to tell her his secret. "Jackie I think I knew that you were pregnant."

"What?"

"You remember the last night we spent together?"

"Yeah I do."

"That's when I knew…well sort of knew."

**1979- Jackie's House**

Hyde sat up as he heard Jackie close the door behind her. He was glad they'd opted to sleep at her folk's house because with the amount of bathroom visits she was making they'd have gotten caught. Hyde was a little worried so he got up and walked out the door to the bathroom. He listened carefully as he heard his girlfriend throw up everything she'd eaten. Hyde sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what was wrong, but he had a feeling that he was the only one who could help her. So he leaned against the wall and waited till she came out.

Jackie opened the door and was surprised to see him standing there. "Steven what are you doing up?"

"I heard you get up. Are you okay doll?" Hyde said as he pulled her to him.

"Yeah I think it's just a stomach thing. It's no big deal."

"Whatever you say doll, lets go back to bed." Jackie nodded as Hyde led her back to her room as the same thought went through their minds. 'Are we pregnant?'

**1982- Clearing**

"I thought I hid it so well." Jackie said as she looked down.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Hyde asked.

"I thought you'd be mad."

Hyde looked at Jackie then turned her face to meet his. "You didn't get that way alone Jackie. I was just as responsible."

Jackie felt a tear slide down her cheek as Hyde brushed it away with his thumb. "God Steven I was so scared." Jackie burst into tears as Hyde pulled her into his arms.

After a few minutes Jackie calmed down. "Steven."

"Yeah."

"If I had told you that night at the motel…would you have stayed?"

Hyde looked at the sky as he answered her. "I don't know. Part of me would have believed you, but that other half would have gone back to Point Place and waited."

"Why?"

"I would have waited because if you had told me in all honesty, and not as a way to trap me, you would have come back."

"Steven if you thought you knew…then why didn't you stick around to ask me?"

"My stupid pride…I was so mad about what I saw that I just couldn't take it. I had to get out. I guess after a while I just stopped thinking about it and got on with my life. It never occurred to me that you might have been pregnant. I just didn't want to feel the pain I felt that night again."

"I came back you know."

"Yeah Forman told me…Jacks."

"Yes Steven."

"I'm sorry…I never answered your calls or your letters."

"It's okay Steven."

"No it isn't. I just should have listened instead of just acting like a dumb ass about it."

"Awe Steven."

"Shut up."

"You're being sweet."

"Shut your pie hole Jackie."

Jackie smiled and got up. "Come on."

"Where are you going?"

"I want you to meet him." Jackie said as she pulled him up and they walked to her car.

Jackie opened the door and walked to the bed as Hyde followed her. "I'm going to go downstairs." Jackie said before she left.  
Hyde watched her go then looked down at the sleeping 3 year old. Hyde couldn't believe how much the little guy looked like him. He had light brown curly hair and the same exact nose as him, but everything else about him was Jackie. Everything was Jackie…except his eyes. "Why didn't I notice before?" Hyde said as he sat on the bed. He let his head rest in his hands as a familiar feeling crept up inside of him. The feeling was so familiar to him…it was failure…complete and utter failure.

"Daddy?" Steve said as he sat up.

"Oh man your mom is going to kill me for waking you up."

"Are you my daddy?"

Hyde looked at the little guy as he nodded. "Yeah kid I'm your dad."

Steve got up and crawled into Hyde's arms. "I love you Daddy." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Hyde.

Hyde couldn't believe his ears as he wrapped his arms around his son. "I love you too." He said as he felt a bit of his heart break.

Jackie shut off the T.V. as she heard Hyde enter the room. She looked up at him and was surprised to find tears in his eyes.

"Jackie I have a son. I have son who loves me." Jackie got up and pulled him into her arms as he cried. For the first time ever Jackie felt like she was seeing the real Steven Hyde.


	5. It's Hard to Admit This

**Authors Note: Okay so this was kind of a hard chapter for me to write. I didnt want to go too much out of character and i did at first so i changed the conversation between red and hyde in here to make it more hyde like. Fez makes his way back to point place in this chapter. Okay as for the updates. I'm trying to do regular monday ones but i'm having a hard time writing right now cause college sucks! Okay well i'll try to update soon. Enjoy and as always R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5: It's hard to admit this

Eric walked down to the basement hoping to find at least one of his friends, but who he found surprised him. "Fez." Eric walked over to his friend as Fez stood up.

"Hello Eric."

"Hey man when'd you get back?"

"Yesterday, but I saw his car so I went to my hotel."

"Fez I just can't believe you're still mad at him?"

"Well believe it Eric. He should have been here for her."

"He knows that Fez and he's sorry."

"Whatever." Fez said as he walked to the door. "I'll never understand why you just let him get away with it." Fez said before he left.

Eric sat on the couch as he stared at the door wondering what had happened to his friend.

"Mommy," Steve said as he ran down to the living room. He got quiet when he found her asleep with the guy who said he was his dad. He lightly tapped her shoulder as she stirred.

"Honey what are you doing up?"

"I just woke up. Mommy can we go see grandpa Red?"

Jackie nodded. "Sure, but first why don't you go wake up your dad."

Steve smiled the walked over to the chair and crawled into Hyde's lap. "Daddy," Steve said quietly.

Hyde opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his son. "Good morning."

"Daddy can we go see grandpa Red?"

Hyde nodded and picked Steve up as he got up himself. "I'll take him if you want." Hyde said as he looked down at Jackie.

"Yeah sure I'll bring his clothes over in a little bit." Jackie said as she smiled up at Hyde.

"Okay." Hyde said before he walked out carrying Steve.

Jackie ran up to Donna's room. "Donna," Jackie yelled as she ran in.

Donna sat up in bed and glared at Jackie. "Someone had better be dying."

"Listen you said if I needed to talk I could talk to you. Well I need to talk." Jackie said as she sat on the bed.

"Okay fine talk." Donna said as she got comfortable.

"Last night I went to the clearing to think and I found Steven already there. So we talked and he told me that he knew…well sort of knew that I was pregnant. Then I brought him here and I don't know what happened between Steven and Steve, but the next thing I knew Steven was in my arms crying about how much he loved Steve."

"Whoa, what'd you do?"

"I held him till he stopped crying, then he fell asleep on the chair and I finally fell asleep on the couch. Donna what am I going to do?"

"Jackie do you want Hyde?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want Hyde back as in you three becoming the perfect family?"

Jackie looked down. "Honestly I don't need him, I want him yes, but I was selfish once with him and I'm not going to do that again. So I guess I'll just see what happens."

"Good because if you'd of said I want him now. I would have hit you."

"What?"

"Jackie he put you through so much. Make him work for you. Make him prove that he'll be serious with you. Make him earn you and your trust before you let him back into your heart and your life."

Jackie smiled at Donna. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"You're always there for me not matter what. Thanks Donna."

"You're welcome Jackie. Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine, but we're partying tonight."

"Whatever, you bossy midget."

"Go to sleep you lumberjack." Jackie said with a smile as she left the room.

Hyde walked in as he listened to Steve talk about some of his favorite things. Hyde looked up as Kitty walked in. "Well if it isn't my surrogate son and grandson."

Hyde kissed Kitty's cheek. "Hi mom, is Red around?"

"Yes he's in there." Kitty said as she pointed to the living room.

Hyde nodded then walked into the living room.

"Grandpa," Steve said as Hyde set him down.

"Steve it's good to see you." Red said as he picked up Steve.

Hyde slowly walked into Red's vision and Red stared at him. "Steven."

"Red."

"Steve will you go see if Grandma Kitty needs you're help." Red asked the boy as he set him down. When Steve was gone Red turned to Hyde. "Steven you're a dumb ass."

"I know."

"How could you ignore us? How could you ignore your family?"

"I was stupid. I feel like an ass for what I did."

"Well you should because that little boy needs you."

"And I intend on being there for him sir."

"Good."

Hyde walked towards the couch and sat down. "How are you Red?"

"I'm good…you know he's got an arm."

"Really…Cool."

"Steven, about your record store…never mind."

"No wait what about my store?"

"It's nothing."

Hyde grew silent and looked Red. "I saw you that day."

Red looked up at Hyde. "You did?"

Hyde nodded. "You came to tell me about Steve and Jackie didn't you?"

Red nodded. "I came the day after he was born."

"You're a good man Red."

"And you're a dumb ass Steven."

Hyde nodded and turned to watch TV.

"Jackie, honey what are doing here?" Kitty asked as Jackie walked in.

"I came to talk to Steven and bring Steve his clothes. I assume Steven is downstairs."

"He's down there with Steve."

Jackie looked at Kitty. "Really…well good, I'm glad. Mrs. Forman, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey you can ask me anything. Come on and sit down with me." Kitty said as she pushed a chair out for Jackie.

"You know how well Steve and I have been getting on right?"

"Yes, you know I'm really proud of you for being able to raise him alone."

"But I wasn't alone. I always had you and Mr. Forman, and even Donna and Eric were around a lot."

"Yes, but when you look at it, it was a lot more of you Jackie. Anyways what did you need to ask me?"

"I'm really scared. Part of me really wants to take Steven back and start a life with him, but the other part wants to leave him alone and just move on. I just don't know what to do." Jackie said as she put her head in her hands.

"Oh honey, I think you need to just talk to Steven and go from there. It's a big decision to make and you can't make it unless you talk to him about everything."

Jackie smiled at Kitty. "Yeah you're right. Thanks Mrs. Forman." Jackie said as she got up and want downstairs.

"So Uncle Eric took me to the zoo and we watched the monkeys till Mommy came home." Steve said as she smiled at Hyde.

Hyde looked at his son and couldn't believe how much he cared about him already. All Hyde wanted to do was protect him from everything that would ever threaten to hurt him. "Does your mom work a lot?"

"Yeah, but I get to see Grandma Kitty a lot." Hyde sighed. "I love you Daddy." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Hyde's neck.

Hyde wrapped his arms around Steve. "I love you too son."

Jackie came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs as she watched Hyde listen to Steve. Jackie felt tears come to her eyes as she saw Steve wrap his arms around Hyde and say I love you. Jackie smiled as she heard Hyde say it right back. Jackie decided that this was a good time to talk to Steven. "Steve you want to go sit with Grandma Kitty?" Steve nodded and ran upstairs as Jackie walked over and sat next to Hyde. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah I think so too."

"Steven I'm not just going to pretend that the last 3 years didn't happen because they did. You hurt me really bad, worse than that time with the nurse and that was pretty bad. However I won't keep you from Steve. He's your son too and he already loves you."

Hyde looked at Jackie and couldn't believe how much she'd changed. "You've really grown up Jackie."

"Yeah I really have haven't I?"

"I want to be a part of his life. I'm not going to run out on him like Bud and Edna ran out on me. I'll be there Jackie. Every step of the way I'll be there. Whenever he needs me I'll come running."

"Good because I don't think I could have handled you rejecting us."

Hyde smiled at Jackie. "What about us?"

Jackie looked at Hyde. "Only time will tell when it comes to us."

Hyde nodded and silently made a vow to himself. He was going to get Jackie back no matter what it took.


	6. Let the Party Begin!

**Authors Note: Okay first of all i want to thank _princess jackie_ for your lovely suggestion and look for a surprise in the next chapter. LOL. But i ended up going with a personal song that i loved. Jackie is a love song kind of girl and this is a love song. So it went with it. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been stressed with school and this chapter was very hard to write because i wanted something to happen at the parties. Dont worry guys Hyde is going to have to work for Jackie. I'm a firm believer in making him work hard for the woman he loves. So just read enjoy and review and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. Thanks so much for reading you're truly wonderful people! Oh and in donna's little thing where she's talking about Leia i think you know who she's talking about. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Let the Party Begin!

"So you're sure you don't mind watching Steve Mr. Forman?" Jackie asked as she grabbed her purse.

"It beats the hell out of spending time with Bob."

Jackie laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Mr. Forman."

Red started talking to Steve as Jackie made her way to the kitchen. "Steven." Jackie said as she saw him standing at the fridge.

"Hey Jackie, you look really nice. Where are you off to?"

"Oh I'm going to Donna's bachelorette party. Are you going to Eric's party?"

Hyde laughed. "Jackie I'm the best man of course I'll be there."

Jackie nodded then walked to the door. "Steven." She said as she continued to stare out the door.

"What is it Jackie?"

"Don't do anything stupid tonight." Jackie said before she left the room.

* * *

Hyde walked down to the basement and laughed as he saw what was going on. "Forman I don't think the groom is supposed to wear stuff like that." Hyde said as he pointed to his hat that read Mr. Bachelor.

"Oh come on Hyde, Eric should wear this stuff otherwise how will the strippers know who he is." Kelso said.

Eric looked at Kelso. "Wait what? Kelso I promised Donna that there would be no strippers."

"Well damn Forman then what kind of party are we throwing here?"

"You know what Kelso you stay and play with your strippers." Hyde said as he walked over to the door. "Forman lets go."

Eric stood up and put the hat on Kelso. "Here you can have my fun."

"Yes!" Kelso said as Eric walked out the door.

"So where are we going?"

"We my friend are going bowling." Hyde said as he looked at Eric.

"So I see the rotten bastard is still here."

Hyde turned around and met the eyes of one pissed of Fez.

"Come on Fez, not right now." Eric said as he walked up to Fez.

"No I want to hear what he has to say Forman."

"You want to hear what I have to say Hyde. Fine here it is. I hate you. You are nothing but trash to me now Hyde. I use to look up to you and respect you. Now I look at you and wonder why I was ever your friend to begin with. You should have been a man and stuck around. You knew she was pregnant. I know you knew because….you know what you're not worth my time. Good day." Fez said before he walked away.

"But Fez." Eric said.

"I said good day." Fez said before he disappeared around the house.

"Hyde what did he mean by-"

"Forman drop it. Let's just go." Hyde said as he walked to his car and Eric followed.

* * *

"So by partying you mean let's sit around and drink booze at some bar?" Donna said as she walked in with Jackie, Kitty and Brooke.

"Yeah pretty much, except here's the thing. We sort of rented the whole bar for the night."

Donna looked at Jackie in shock. "What? How? I mean none of you have the kind of money to do that."

"Yeah well your dad paid for it. He said you deserved one night totally about you."

Donna smiled. "That's cool."

"Well I'm headed to the bar." Kitty said as she walked away.

"Donna, thank you so much for inviting me." Brooke said.

"No problem. I mean you were my friend long before you had Kelso's baby."

Brooke laughed and went to the bar.

"Here." Jackie said as she set a try down on the table.

Donna looked at it. "Jackie why are there like 30 shots on here?"

Jackie laughed. "Sit down lumberjack; we're going to play a game."

* * *

"Yes! I'm telling you I'm on a roll tonight." Eric said as he walked over and took a drink of his beer.

"Hey uh Forman."

"Yeah?"

"How long has Fez been like that?"

"Well two years I guess. Jackie and Fez got close after Steve was born. He even moved out to Chicago to be closer to her."

"Oh, but didn't you tell me he moved to Florida a year ago?"

"He did move…I just never figured out why."

"Okay I'm up." Hyde said as he got up and bowled.

Eric watched as Hyde bowled another strike.

Hyde walked back over and took a drink.

"So can I ask you something Hyde?"

"What?"

"What did Fez mean earlier?"

"What exactly about Forman?"

"You know about you knowing about Jackie."

"I'm not sure I mean I knew she was throwing up and stuff before I caught her and Kelso in Chicago, but I never said anything to anyone about it."

"Okay. Hey lets finish this and go hit a bar or something."

"Yeah, that's good idea."

* * *

"Ha so he sees Han kiss Leia and he goes NO in the loudest voice ever and the whole movie theater yells at him." Donna said as she laughed.

Jackie was laughing hysterically as she reached for another shot. She quickly drank the liquid and smiled at Donna.

"Jackie, it's your turn, truth or dare?"

"Okay…umm truth."

"This has always been bugging me. Why did Fez move out of Chicago?"

Oh that's easy. Fez wanted to date me and I said no. He had no real problem with it until I told him why."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him that I was waiting for Steven."

"Jackie!"

"I know and after I told him he freaked out. He said Steven was no good and that I should forget about him. In the end he left and I just went on with life."

"Jackie that story was kind of sad."

'I know…want another one?" Jackie asked as she held up a shot glass.

Donna nodded and they both drank.

Eric and Hyde walked in the empty bar and saw Donna sitting at a table. "Eric!" Donna said as he walked over to her.

"Hey baby. How'd you manage to get an empty bar?"

"It's a little gift to me from my dad. Here sit, you too Hyde."

Eric and Hyde sat down as Jackie walked over with another tray.

"Hello Steven."

"Jackie what's with the shots?" Hyde asked.

"Oh Donna and I were playing truth or dare." Jackie said.

"Yeah we had a whole tray full earlier, but we spilt most of them." Donna said.

"Truth or dare huh? So what are we going to do now?" Eric asked.

Hyde smiled as Kitty and Brooke walked over to them.

"Oh Eric, Steven, what are you two doing here?" Kitty asked.

"My party sucked so we came here." Eric said.

"Donna I think I'm going to take Mrs. Forman home before she drinks everything here. Thanks for having me." Brooke said as she led Kitty out of the bar.

"Now Hyde what was the smile for?" Donna asked.

* * *

"Oh my god he really gave you a bachelor hat!" Donna said as she laughed her ass off.

Eric smiled as he nodded.

Jackie laughed at her friends then took a hit off the joint and passed it to Hyde. Hyde took at hit when handed it to Donna.

"So Forman is your party better now?"

Eric took the joint from Donna. "Oh hell yeah; it's way better than Kelso's stupid stripper party." Eric passed the joint to Jackie.

"Oh Eric you turned down strippers for me. I love you." Donna said as she gazed at Eric.

"I love you too Donna." Eric said before Donna pounced on him.

"Hey guys!" Jackie said as she passed the joint to Hyde who put it out.  
"Awe let them go. It just means more for us. Care to make this evening more interesting?" Hyde said as he grabbed a shot.

Jackie nodded and grabbed her own.

* * *

-SLAM- "HA!" Jackie said as she slammed the empty shot glass down.

"Fine you win Jackie." Hyde said as he set his glass down.  
"So what do I win?" Jackie asked as she stared at Hyde.

"How the hell should I know."

"Well you're the one who started the whole game. And I finished all 15 of my shots so I demand a prize." Jackie said as she pouted.

"Fine what do you want?"

Jackie got up and walked over to the juke box and carefully selected a song.

Hyde couldn't believe his ears as Thank you by Led Zeppelin started playing.

"Dance with me Steven." Jackie said as she smiled at him.

Hyde stood up and pulled her into his arms as the song spoke of their unspoken feelings.

'_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more._

_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.  
An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see._

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.  
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.'_

Hyde looked into Jackie's eyes as she stared up at him. The song had ended, but they stayed right where they were.

"Steven."

"Shh." Hyde said before he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Before she could kiss him back he pulled away and walked back to the table. Jackie smiled and lightly touched her lips as Donna came up behind her.

"Hey."

Jackie turned around and looked at Donna. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah and as much as I think you should make him suffer that was really sweet."

"I know. Donna I think I'm starting to fall for him again."

"You know the stuff I said earlier?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"To hell with it. Do what you want Jackie. If you love him then be with him."

Jackie smiled at Donna. "Thank you."

Donna smiled as Eric walked up to them. "Donna I'm riding home with you. Jackie Hyde offered to take you home."

"Okay thanks Eric."

"I'll see you later Jackie." Donna said before they left.

Jackie slowly walked over to Hyde as he stared at her. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay." Hyde said as he got up and followed Jackie out.

* * *

Jackie stopped in front of Donna's back door and turned around to look at Hyde. "Thank you Steven." Jackie said as she cradled Steve.

"You're welcome Jackie." Hyde leaned over and kissed the top of Steve's head.

Jackie smiled at Hyde then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

Hyde watched her go inside before he turned around and walked back to the Forman's.


	7. Why Must We Dream?

**Authors Note: OMG thanks so much for the reviews. They made me smile. Okay this is my first attempt at writing a love scene. I hope i did okay. Umm Okay so i wanted to say something...I dedicate the song at the beginning to Princessjackie...you suggested this song for the previous chapter and i hated that I couldnt really use it...so here it is. I think it fits really well here! Enjoy this chapter and as always review because it makes my day. I hope the ending of this doesnt piss anyone off...okay i'll go away now. JUST READ!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...i'm just borrowing these lovely characters for the time being...and Led Zeppelin (greatest band ever) own dazed and confused.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Why Must We Dream?

_Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true.  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
Lots of people talk and few of them know,   
soul of a woman was created below._

_You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies.  
Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize.  
Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been.   
Gonna love you baby, here I come again._

_Every day I work so hard, bringin' home my hard earned pay  
Try to love you baby, but you push me away.  
Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been,  
Sweet little baby, I want you again. _

_Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true.  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
Take it easy baby, let them say what they will.  
Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?_

Hyde lay back on his cot as he let the sweet sounds of Led Zeppelin calm him. The dance with her had really wound him up and he needed to calm down in a way that having a circle wouldn't.

"Okay what on earth gave you the right to kiss me Steven?" Jackie said as she walked in Hyde's room.

"Jackie what are you-"

"Answer the question Steven."

Hyde stood up and walked to her. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

"Why?" Jackie said as she put her hands on her hips.

'She's so hot when she's pissed,' Hyde thought as he looked at her. "I kissed you because I wanted you."

"Steven, want makes you think that you can just come back here and think that I'll just fall right back into your arms."

"Jackie I've never once expected you to do that. I just…Jackie I really want to kiss you again."

"Steven we can't."

"Why not?" Hyde said as he slowly pulled her to him.

"We can't fall into old habits. We have to this right…for Steve's sake."

Hyde nodded at her, but didn't take his hands off her hips. "Jackie."

"What?"

"Shut your pie hole." Hyde said before his mouth crashed down on hers in a fiery kiss that sent shivers up her spine. Jackie didn't give in at first, but when she felt his tongue touch her lips she opened her mouth and granted him access. Hyde pulled her up again him and kissed her till they both needed oxygen. Hyde smiled at her before he began kissing her neck as Jackie moaned softly. Hyde moved his hands up and down her sides as he tired to control the urge to throw her down and take what he wanted so badly. 'No this has to be done right,' Hyde thought to himself and moved his left hand up into her hair and cupped her cheek with his other. "Jackie," Hyde said as he stared into her mix matched eyes, "I love you so much doll face."

"I love you too Puddin Pop."

Hyde crashed his lips down on Jackie's as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Hyde started walking backwards, never breaking the kiss, till his legs hit the cot. Jackie grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off him. She gave him a quick kiss before she began kissing down his neck.

"Oh god baby." Hyde moaned as he felt her move down his chest. Hyde pulled her and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Jackie pushed him down on the cot and undid her bra as Hyde watched, completely mesmerized. Jackie reached down and started to unto his pants as Hyde grabbed her and pulled her down on the cot.

"You're so beautiful." Hyde said before he crashed his lips to hers. Jackie moaned as she felt his hands cupping her breasts. "Oh Steven….Steven you have to wake up." Hyde pulled away and looked at her. "What?"

Jackie cupped his face in her hands. "You need to wake up Steven."

* * *

Hyde quickly sat up and looked up at Kitty. "Oh good you're up."

Hyde smiled and carefully hid his very present erection. "Yeah mom I'm up."

"Jackie and Steve are upstairs. I wanted to make sure you were up before I sent him down."

Hyde looked at her. "Why? He could have woken me up."

"Oh please Steven I know you men and I don't need my only grandson being exposed to that at such a young age. It'll give the poor boy nightmares." Kitty said as she walked out.

Hyde sighed and pulled himself off the cot as he heard his son come down the stairs. "Daddy," Steve said as he ran to Hyde.

"Good morning Steve." Hyde hugged Steve then put on a shirt and jeans.

"Guess what Daddy."

"What?"

"Mommy is taking me to the pool with Uncle Eric and Aunt Donna."

"She is huh."

"Yeah and I want you to go too."

Hyde smiled at Steve and nodded. "Sure."

"I'll go tell Mommy." Steve said before he left the room.

Hyde sat back down on the cot and stared straight ahead. 'A whole day at the pool with Jackie…after having a sex dream about her…damn this day couldn't get any worse if I tried,' Hyde thought to himself.

"You know after all these years this place still looks the same."

Hyde turned around and saw Fez standing by the door. "You come here to insult me again?"

Fez walked in and sat in the chair across from Hyde. "Yes, but after hearing you with Steve. I cant help, but forgive you a little."

"Fez…how did you know that I sort of know about the pregnancy?"

"Jackie told me about the night you caught her throwing up. I assumed you know the night you left and you used the Kelso story as a way out."

Hyde glared at Fez. "After everything that Bud and Edna did to me do you honestly believe that I would let my own child go through that?"

Fez glared back at Hyde. "If you were to ask me that 3 years ago I would have said no, but after you left and never called any of us back my opinion of you changed."

Hyde's face softened. "Fez if I had known for sure that she was pregnant I would have never left."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Damn it Fez of course I'm sure. I…," Hyde sighed knowing that in order to prove himself he was going to have to ignore his stupid pride and admit the truth, "I loved her Fez, Jackie meant everything to me…Damn it she still does. And if I had known she was pregnant I never would have let her go to Chicago. I'd have been here for her every step of the way."

Fez looked at Hyde. "I believe you. Hyde…do you still love her?"

Hyde looked down and once again swallowed his pride. "I never stopped."

Fez nodded and left the room.

* * *

Jackie hid in the shower as she heard Fez begin to walk out of Hyde's room. Once he was gone Jackie made her way to his room. "I should have told you the night you caught me." Hyde looked up as Jackie continued talking. "I was so scared. We had just agreed to not talk about our future and just be together. I didn't want to blow it. I couldn't lose you. Then Chicago happened…Steven…I never meant to hurt you. I…I never stopped loving you puddin pop."

* * *


	8. My Funky Disco Queen

**Authors Note: ** **Okay first of all thank you so much for the wonderful reviews you're all wonderful people. Second of all i thought you would all get mad that i left the ending like i did. Guess i was wrong. Okay this picks up from where we left off. This chapter was hard for me to write because i suffered severe writers block. And i kind of hate this chapter. I have a belief that you have to like your own work in order for people to like it as well. So if no one likes this I wont be surprised. Just give me your honest opinions. I'm hoping to have this done soon. So i want to know if anyone wants me to skip right to the wedding or throw some other parts in there just for kicks. Maybe finally have the big Hyde/Kelso blow out? Well just let me know. Anyways as always read and review. i love you guys so much thanks again for the reviews keep'em comin!**

* * *

Chapter 8: My Funky Disco Queen

Hyde got up and pulled her to him; before he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss that threatened to consume them bother. When they finally pulled apart Hyde wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Steven," Jackie said as she pulled away, "You know this isn't going to be easy right?" Hyde nodded. "Good." Jackie said before she kicked him in the shin.

"Jackie, what the hell was that for?"

"If you ever leave me again, I'll kick your ass." Jackie said before she walked out. Hyde rolled his eyes before he got up and followed her out.

* * *

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

"Jackie, please tell me don't still listen to this stuff?" Donna asked as Jackie danced around a little.

"Yeah of course I do. It's ABBA Donna, they're the absolute greatest." Jackie said as she sat down on the lounge chair next to Donna's.

"Whatever you say Jackie, hey where are the guys?" Donna asked as she handed Jackie the sunscreen.

"At the car, Steven asked if he could put Steve's lifejacket on him."

"So what's going on with you and Hyde?"

"I'm not sure. Fez came to see him today."

'What?" Donna said as she quickly turned to face Jackie.

"Yeah they talked and I think Fez forgave him."

"Well that's surprising."

"You know I appreciate Fez being mad and all, but I always thought he took it too far."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it he took it too far by holding the grudge for so long. You know he actually thought that if Steven knew about Steve when I was pregnant that he would have bailed."

"What the hell! Hyde wouldn't do that."

"That's what I said. Fez had no idea what he was talking about because Steven is a great man who would do anything for his family. He never would have left me if he had known."

"Jackie."

"Huh."

"What in the world happened between you and Hyde to make you say that?"

Jackie turned to face Donna. "I overheard him talking to Fez and for the first time ever I heard Steven Hyde admit that he loved me to someone other than me."

"Jackie he said he loved you not loves you."

"No Donna he even told Fez that he never stopped loving me."

* * *

"So you're seriously going swimming?" Eric asked as Hyde put a lifejacket on Steve.

"Yes Forman now shut up and go get the towels out of the car." Hyde picked up Steve and began walking towards the pool as Eric followed him.

"Thanks for getting his vest on him Steven." Jackie said as the guys walked over to them. Hyde nodded at Jackie then went to the pool with Steve.

Eric watched him go then turned to the girls. "How's Steve handling the whole sudden dad stuff?"

"Okay I guess. I mean he told Steven that he loved him. So I'm assuming that's a good thing." Jackie said as she watched Steven play in the water with Steve.

"Jackie I think its great how well they're getting along." Donna said.

"Yeah me too Jackie, okay I'm going in. Are you two going to join us?"

"Nope I'm going to work on my tan." Jackie said as she laid back and closed her eyes.

"I'm with here. Have fun honey." Donna said as she did the same. Eric shrugged then went to join Hyde.

* * *

"Hey daddy." Steve said as Hyde swam towards him.

"Yeah?"

"How's come mommy isn't swimmin?"

"You know I'm not sure. Forman, why aren't Jackie and Donna swimming?"

Eric saw towards Hyde as he grinned. "They're working on their tans. This, not only makes Donna happy, but makes me happy because tan lines are sexy."

"Oh god Forman uh," Hyde said before he turned back to Steve, "Your mom is working on her tan son."

"She should swim with us. It's more fun when Mommy plays too."

"You know what I think you might be right. Forman watch Steve for a minute. I'll be right back." Hyde said as he headed towards to stairs.

"Hyde I wouldn't."

"Live a little Forman." Hyde looked at his friend then walked over to Jackie, who was lying on a lounge chair with her eyes closed. "Hey Jacks."

Jackie opened her eyes and looked up at Hyde. "Yes Steven."

"You think you could look at my shoulders for me, I think they're starting to burn."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Steven they look fine from down here."

"Please Jacks."

Jackie sighed and got up. "Fine let me see you big baby." Before Jackie even had time to react Hyde picked her up and quickly threw her into the deep end of the pool. Donna watched as Hyde laughed and Jackie came to the surface. "Steven J. Hyde!" Hyde laughed as Jackie shot death glares at him. Hyde continued laughing as he made his way over to Steve and Eric.

"Hyde, I don't think that was such a good idea." Eric said.

Hyde was about to ask why when Jackie jumped on him and pushed him under the water. Steve giggled as Jackie smiled at him.

Hyde came back up and looked at Jackie. "You really want to play that game Jackie?"

"Hey you started it Steven. I was sitting there, minding my own business."

"Well our son wanted you to come down and swim with us so now you're swimming with us."

"Yeah Mommy please swim."

Jackie smiled at her song. "Sure honey."

"Good!" Hyde said before he picked her up and threw her into the water again.

"STEVEN!"

* * *

"That was fun." Eric said as he walked up the driveway.

"Yeah it really was. Did you have fun Jackie?" Donna said.

"Actually I did, but now I need to shower and Steve needs a bath." Jackie said as she started walking towards Donna's.

"Jackie wait," Hyde said, "Can we talk?"

"It's fine. I'll take him in and get him cleaned up." Donna said.

Jackie nodded then watched as Eric and Donna walked in with Steve. "What do you need to talk about Steven?"

Hyde walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Jackie I want you. I want us again. I want to try and make this work."

"Steven it won't be easy. There are going to be times when we're going hate each other, and there are going to be times when we're going to need each other in ways we both can't even fathom right now. Most of all Steven, you're going to have to learn to let me in. Promise me you'll let me in Steven otherwise I don't think it'll work not matter how hard we try."

Hyde leaned down and kissed her. "I promise."

"Good." Jackie said before she pulled him back to her.

"So does this mean we're back together?"

Jackie nodded. "Of course puddin pop; Yea I get to call you pudding pop again."

"Jackie."

"What?"

"Shut your pie hole."

"Awe Steven," Jackie said before Hyde kissed her again.


	9. So This is What We

**Authors Note: I'm so so so so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I had finals this past week and things were just crazy. Then i had a slight writters block but when i sat down yesterday I wrote this and it isnt what i wanted it to be but i'm proud of it none the less. If hyde seems ooc to some of you...please realize that i'm writting an older hyde. A man who lost it all and had to grow up and learn how to be a man. I dont know how many more chapters i'm going to have. I know there is going to be the donna/eric wedding and then some more jackie and hyde stuff but i'm not sure how many more chapter that'll take. So bare with me. To everyone who reviews...thank you. Your reviews encourage me and make me want to continue. I love it. I just hope that all ya'll will continue to update and leave me little notes about how i'm doing because that makes my day! I dont know if there will be a christmas update but if there isnt merry christmas to you guys. Who knows i might have one sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or actors...even though i asked santa for Danny this year...who knows maybe i'll wake up christmas morning to him under the tree...wouldnt that be nice: ) !!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: So this is what we've come to

Hyde walked out of his room expecting to find an empty basement, instead he found Kelso on the couch. Hyde walked over to his chair and quietly sat down. Kelso looked over at Hyde as if he was waiting for the other man to say something. Hyde secretly watched Kelso out of the corner of his eyes, which were hidden behind his trademark sunglasses. After what seemed like hours of deafening silence Kelso finally spoke.

"Hyde, are you still mad at me?"

Hyde looked at the man who was once one of his best friends, the man who had once used and hurt the woman he loved and he sighed. "Kelso a part of me is always going to be angry with you. You knew I loved her."

"No I didn't because you never said it."

"Damn it Kelso I was going to ask her to marry me. Don't you think that if I was going to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me that maybe I loved her? Unless you think marriage proposals are things I randomly ask people."

"Hyde."

"Hell if that's the case maybe I'll just go ask Donna or hell maybe even Brooke."

"Fine I get it. You loved her and I knew that. But it doesn't change what you did Hyde."

"What did I do?"

"You got drunk that night instead of answering her."

Hyde took off his sunglasses and set them on the table then looked back up at Kelso. "Kelso that night I was so scared about everything. I wasn't sure what I wanted; hell I wasn't even sure if I deserved to want it to begin with. Kelso I…the next morning I was going to ask her to marry me because when I woke up in the back of that warehouse I realized everything I wanted, everything I needed was with Jackie and in that second of realizing that I didn't want to lose her."

"Then why didn't you tell her that when you found her in the basement?"

"I was angry, angry about that stupid letter she wrote instead of waiting."

"I forgot about the letter."

"Then I talked to Leo and I realized that this was it. So I went to Chicago and I found you."

"Hyde."

"Save it. We're done Kelso. I realized a long time ago that we aren't best friends. We stopped being best friends the minute my lips touched Jackie's." Hyde said as he picked up his sunglasses and headed towards his room.

"Then why did you tell me all that stuff?"

"I told you because I wanted you to know what you ruined that night." Hyde said before he walked into his room.

* * *

Kelso stood up and walked out of the basement as the last thing Hyde said played in his head like a broken record. "Hello Michael." Kelso looked up and smiled at Jackie.

"Hello Jackie."

"You look upset."

"Yeah I had a talk with Hyde."

"Oh so he's down there."

"Yeah he's in his room." Jackie nodded and started to walk away. "Jackie."

"Yes Michael?" Jackie said as she turned around.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did; for all the pain and sadness that you've had to go through. I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry for it."

Jackie smiled as Kelso turned and walked away.

* * *

Jackie walked into Hyde's room and found him sitting in the chair across from his cot.

"Steven." Jackie said as she sat across from him.

"Jackie…I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about the night I passed out at that beer warehouse. I'm sorry about all the 'I don't knows' and the jerk I was when I found in the basement."

"Steven."

"Let me finish. Jackie I was going to ask you to marry me that morning, but instead I got that note. That note hurt me because I felt like you didn't trust me enough to let me answer you. That hurt a lot. Then I found you with Kelso. Jackie I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I've always loved you, even when you doubted it, and I'm sorry for ever making you doubt it."

Jackie got up, walked over to Hyde and sat in his lap. "I was scared too Steven. I was so scared that you were going break my heart and when Eric said you were passed out drunk, I jumped to conclusions. I guess I was a little childish, but I did what I did and I'm sorry. God Steven I'm so sorry." Jackie said as tears fell from her eyes. Hyde cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Jackie leaned forward and kissed Hyde. He pulled her closer as the kiss went from slow and sweet to hot and passionate. Jackie poured all her feelings into the kiss and Hyde did the same. When they broke apart Hyde began placing hot kisses down her neck as Jackie moaned and reached for the bottom of his shirt. Hyde pulled away from her neck and let her take his shirt off. Jackie leaned forward and placed hot open mouthed kisses down his chest as he unbuttoned her top. Once it was unbuttoned Hyde slowly removed it then leaned forward to capture her lips once more. Jackie moaned as Hyde lightly touched her nipples through her bra. He moved his hands to her back and unhooked her bra as his tongue battled hers in a fiery kiss. Once the bra was gone he moved his kisses back to her neck and down her chest. Slowly he made his way towards one of her breast and pulled her nipple into his mouth while his other hand played with the other one. Jackie moaned and leaned into his touch as she felt a pool of liquid begin to form between her thighs. "Steven I want you."

Hyde stopped teasing her and smiled. "Really, how do you want me Jackie?" Hyde leaned forward as his hand traced the zipper of her jeans. "You have to tell me what you want Jackie. I can't give it to you till you tell me baby." Hyde whispered in her ear.

"Oh god Steven I want you inside me."

Hyde kissed her as he picked her up and placed her on her feet. Jackie reached down and unbuttoned his jeans as Hyde undid hers as well. Jackie pushed his jeans down and wasn't the least bit surprised by his lack of boxers. She reached down and touched him as he leaned his head back. "I want all of this inside of me Steven." Jackie said as she moved her hand up and down slowly as she lightly squeezed.

Hyde nodded then just as he felt his release coming he grabbed her hand. "No baby I want to cum inside you."

Jackie nodded and Hyde removed her pants and stared at her back lacey panties.

"See something you like?"

Hyde picked her up and laid her down on the cot. "Always doll face."

Hyde slowly kissed his way down her body, playing with her breasts as he made his way down to her acing core. He kissed up her thighs, teasing her as she squirmed and begged him to touch her. He slowly pulled her panties off and gazed at her completely naked body. "You're so beautiful." Jackie blushed and started to cover herself. He stopped her. "Don't be embarrassed, you have an amazing body."

"No I don't I have stretch marks now and stretch marks aren't sexy."

"Yes they are Jackie; especially these stretch marks."

"Why?"

"They're proof that you and I made a child together, a child that you carried and gave birth to and for some reason that makes them seem sexy to me." Jackie smiled at Hyde as he kissed each mark before moving back to her acing core. He lightly flicked his tongue over her clit as she moaned in approval. He continued to flick it with his tongue as he inserted two fingers inside her. Jackie moaned as she felt herself climbing towards her release as Hyde sucked on her clit. Hyde knew she was close, but he wanted her to cum with him inside her so he quickly withdrew his fingers and climbed up her body. Jackie pulled him in for a kiss as he lined himself up with her.

"Are you sure?"

Jackie nodded and Hyde slowly pushed inside of her. They both moaned at the feeling, both never realizing how much they had missed this feeling until now. Jackie wrapped her legs around him as he slowly moved in and out of her. Hyde knew he wouldn't last long so he reached between them and gave Jackie's clit two flicks as she came taking him with her. He collapsed beside her so he wouldn't crush her and waited till his breathing returned to normal.

"I love you Steven."

Hyde pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. "I love you too Jackie." He said before he fell asleep.


	10. Forever I Promise

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry its taken so long. I spent a long time writing and rewriting this chapter because I wanted it to be special. So here is the final product. I'm hoping it's good enough. It's a lot of Eric and Donna because this is the wedding chapter. But there is some Jackie and Hyde in here. And i want to know if you guys want me to continue. Because I have an idea of where I can go from here, but if you feel that this should be it i can totally respect that. I hope that everyone had a good new year. Oh yea the song that is in this chapter is one that I looked up for songs from 1982, saw it and freaked cuz it's one of my favorites. So here it is. The wedding chapter in all it's glory. Let me know what you think because your reviews mean the world to me. Oh and if you want to know what Eric said when Donna nods let me know and I'll post what he said. Also this chapter does jump around a bit...sorry i just dont like to do huge wedding scenes. Plus i just wanted to get to the good stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing however i wouldnt mind owning Danny...sadly i didnt get him for Christmas but hey miracles can happen.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Forever I Promise

"I'm so nervous." Donna said as she paced back and forth in her wedding gown.

"Why are you so nervous? Donna this is the happiest day of your life." Jackie said as she watched Donna.

"Jackie what if I'm making a mistake, what if Eric and I aren't meant to be married?"

Jackie stood up and grabbed Donna by the shoulders. "Donna, listen to me okay? There is no doubt in my mind that you and Eric are meant to be together. When we were teenagers I always though of Eric as a scrawny little annoying boy who quoted Star Wars too much, but as we grew up I realized that Eric is actually a very good man who loves you unconditionally Donna. You two have something that most people go their whole lives searching for. You two are the very definition of true love. I know you know that so why are you so scared."

Donna looked at Jackie and sighed. "Jackie, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hyde closed the door to the groom's room as he looked around for Eric. "Forman are you in here?"

Eric walked out of the bathroom and looked at Hyde. "I'm right here. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess it has something to do with Jackie."

"I know today is your day, but I really need some advice." Hyde said as he sat on the couch. Eric sat next to him and waited for his friend to speak. "I don't know what to do. I leave in two days and I don't want to, but I know that I have to. My whole life is in San Francisco, but Jackie and Steve are here."

"So move back. I'm sure that W.B. will let you work in any of the stores that you want."

"Yeah, but what about Jackie, she has this great life in Chicago. I don't want to come in and screw that up for her."

"Hyde, while you were gone Jackie did in fact grow up. She got a job, saved all the money she earned, gave birth to your son, and raised him the best that she could. But there was never a moment where she didn't want you, where she didn't need you, everyday she prayed that you would come looking for her. She told Donna everyday that she needed you and everyday she begged us to go and get you. You won't screw up her life Hyde. You'll make it even better."

"Thanks Forman." Hyde said as he looked at his best friend, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm nervous but not like last time." Eric stood up as the door opened.

"We're getting ready to start dumb ass." Red said as he looked at his two sons.

"Well thanks Dad." Eric said as they followed Red out of the room.

* * *

"Donna what do you mean you're pregnant?" Jackie said as she stared at her best friend.

"I mean I didn't get my period and now I'm having a baby." Donna said as she sat down.

"Did you take a test?"

"Of course I did Jackie." Donna said as she looked up at her best friend.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked as she sat next to Donna and took her hands.

"I'm fine. I just…I guess I'm scared of what Eric will say."

"Girls we're ready." Kitty said as she poked her head in.

"Okay." Donna and Jackie said as they followed her out.

* * *

Eric felt every eye in the church on him the instant he walked to his spot at the front of the church.

"Breathe Forman." Hyde said as he patted Eric's shoulder.

Eric smiled at his friend then turned back as the music started. Red and Kitty made their way down the aisle followed by Midge and her new husband. Once they were seated Betsy began to walk down the aisle tossing flower petals as Steve walked beside her. Steve waved at Hyde before he and Betsy sat with Kitty and Red. The music changed and Eric smiled as Jackie slowly walked down the aisle. Eric glanced at Hyde and smiled as he watched his best friend stare at Jackie. "So you really want to leave?" Eric said as Hyde glared at him. Finally the wedding march began and Eric stared as Bob walked with Donna on his arm down the aisle. Once they reached Eric, Bob shook Eric's hand, then kissed Donna's cheek and took his seat. Eric offered his arm to Donna then together they walked up to the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two souls in holy matrimony. It is my understanding that they are prepared to recite their own vows. Donna?"

"Eric my whole life there has only been one constant person that I could always turn to no matter what. Someone who has always given me advice and consoled me when things went wrong and never expected anything in return. That person has always been you Eric. You've always stood beside me, giving me strength and guidance when I needed it the most. My love for you is never ending and always true. You're everything to me Eric Forman and I love you."

"Donna, today I'm supposed to be able to put into words how I feel about you, but I couldn't find the right words to describe this love that I've felt for you for so many years. Nothing seemed good enough, nothing seemed to fit. So I thought of a memory, one that would help me explain what I couldn't find the words to explain. Do you remember the day I left for Africa and you walked me to the gate and I held you in my arms and you looked at me and a single tear fell from your eyes. In that moment I knew that no matter what happened after that day…after that very second…that you were the one for me. So I pulled away and you said don't go. Do you remember what I said to you after that?" Donna nodded her head. "Good because I meant it. I love you Donna, and I'll love you always and forever."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Forman." Everyone stood and clapped as Eric and Donna made their way into the reception hall. Donna smiled at Eric as he led her to the long table. "I can't believe you used that memory in your vows."

"It was the most important day of my life Donna."

"Why?"

"Because I realized what you meant to me that day."

Donna squeezed Eric's hand as they began to move around the room greeting their guests.

* * *

"Mommy you look pretty." Steve said as he ran to Jackie.

"Oh Stevie you look so handsome."

"Do I look like Daddy?"

"Yeah honey you do." Jackie said before Steve ran off to play with Betsy.

"Jackie." Hyde said as he came up to her.

Jackie wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her forehead. "Steven…I love you." Jackie said as she looked up at him.

"I love you too doll…I love you so much." Jackie leaned up and kissed him as Hyde wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to ask the bride and groom to please come to the dance floor for their first dance."

Eric and Donna walked on the floor and Eric grabbed the mic. "Okay now I had a little help in picking this song and once you hear it you'll know who helped me. So Donna this song is for us. It may not be what you expected but it works." Eric said before he handed the mic back to the DJ then walked to his bride as the song started.

**Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just loose my nerve  
As I've done from the start**

**  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
**

**Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
Its a big enough umbrella  
But its always me that ends up getting wet  
**

**Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
**

**I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me   
Must I always be alone  
**

**Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
**

**Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing she do is magic magic magic  
magic magic magic**

* * *

Everyone was sitting down enjoying their meal when Jackie stood up and tapped her glass. "Hi…I'm Jackie as you all know I'm Donna's maid of honor. I've known Donna and Eric practically my whole life and while I've been kind a downer on their relationship I never doubted for one second that these two loved each other. When we were kids we all just assumed that what they had was a high school thing. However it never once occurred to us that what these two had was more real and more wonderful than any high school love could every think to have. What Eric and Donna do is something that is rarely seen with couples anymore. They give their hearts to one another unconditionally, without regret. That's something that not too many people can say that they do. What they have is true love and it gives me hope for the future. So Eric and Donna I wish you the best in your life and I love you guys. To Eric and Donna."

"To Eric and Donna." Everyone said as they took a sip of their drinks.

Hyde stood up and took the mic from Jackie. "Hey…As you all know I'm Steven, Eric's best man. I've known Eric since we were really young and while I've picked on him endlessly I've always known that he has a good heart. When I was younger I had a rough family life and Eric helped me out. He convinced his family to take me in and he became the brother I always wanted. Because of him I now have a family that loves me. Eric and Donna are two people that not only found each other but made it work through all the good and all the bad. They are two people that prove that good things can happen even amongst all the bad. So Eric and Donna I wish you two luck in the future. To Eric and Donna."

"To Eric and Donna."

* * *

"Okay we're leaving." Eric said as he made his way over to his parents.

"I'm proud of you son." Red said as he pulled Eric into a hug.

"Thanks Dad." Eric said as he pulled away.

"Oh my baby is married." Kitty said as she pulled Eric to her.

"Mom it's okay."

"No it's not. It's going to be so quiet in the house now. You're gone and Steven's gone. Oh my babies are gone." Kitty said as she held on to Eric tighter.

"Kitty he has to go." Red said as he pulled them apart.

"Forman," Hyde said as he walked over to the family, "I need to talk to you for a second."

Eric nodded then walked away with Hyde. "What is it?"

"I just got off the phone with W.B. and he's agreed to let me run the store in Chicago."

"That's awesome Hyde."

"Yeah I just…I can't leave her Forman."

"I'm glad. She needs you Hyde. Even if you think she doesn't. She does."

"Thanks."

"Now I'm off to spend the night with my Bride. Are you going to be at my house tomorrow before we leave?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Good." Eric said before he hugged Hyde.

* * *

Once everyone else was gone Jackie walked over to Hyde and wrapped her arms around him. "Steven."

"Hey doll. Where is Steve?"

"He went with Kitty and Red. He was really tired."

"I don't doubt that. Did you see him dancing with Betsy?"

"Yeah he reminded me of you."

"Ah my son…he's already irresistible to the ladies."

Jackie laughed. "Steven…Are you really leaving?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Okay I'm listening."

"I talked to my dad and he said that if I wanted I could run the store in Chicago instead of California."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack doll, so I guess what I'm asking is if it would be alright if I could come to Chicago with you."

"Oh Steven of course you can come with me."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Hyde said as Jackie crashed her lips onto his.

* * *


	11. Tiny Dancer

**Authors Note: Ah here it is. One of the sweetest chapter I've written for this story. I hope you guys enjoy. And here is the announcement that i wasnt going to make but i am anyway. I'm writing two more chapters for this story. One will be what happens when he comes to chicago and the last one is the epilogue. All good things must come to and end. The Epilogue is done...it's been done since i started this story actually and the chapter before that is almost done. So I should have those up next week. Thanks so much for reading and as always review because those ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE. And if you havent checked out my other story please do so. I know it's not over the norm for me but i still love it. Oh for those of you who dont know the song in here is Tiny Dancer. Oh yeah and thank you so much luvcali76, kmacat, tanith75, Zenkindoflove, fastforwarddd, and Casper1990...your reviews made me smile so much and brightened my day! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Tiny Dancer 

"Eric we need to talk." Donna said as they entered the hotel room.

"Actually I was hoping there wouldn't be any talking."

"This is important. I think you should sit down."

"Okay." Eric said as he sat on the bed.

"This morning I…uh…I went to the doctor and…I guess there really isn't a better way to say this other than to just say it…I'm pregnant."

Eric looked at Donna. "Um…okay are you joking? I mean is this some kind of burn you and Hyde cooked up just to get me?"

"No Eric this isn't a burn. I wouldn't do that to you. Well I'd burn you but not like this."

"So…wow…this is…" Eric said as Donna sat next to him.

"I know it's earlier than we talked about, but Eric I know we can do this."

Eric looked at her and saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He took her hands in his and smiled at her. "I know we can. I love you Donna and I'm going to love our child."

Donna threw her arms around Eric. "I was so worried you'd be angry."

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because it's so soon Eric."

"Donna…I love you okay…I could never be mad about this." Eric said as he hugged her.

"I love you too Eric." She said as she pulled back and kissed him.

* * *

Hyde walked over to the DJ and asked him to play a song for him before he packed up and left. The DJ nodded and Hyde walked over to Jackie, who was quietly helping clean up. Hyde wrapped his arms around her waist and put his face next to her ear. 

"Dance with me."

"Steven I have to help clean up."

"Please just one song."

Jackie set the things in her hands down and nodded to Hyde. Hyde led them out on the floor and nodded to the DJ. Hyde wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

_**Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand**_

"Steven this is Elton John…you hate Elton John."

"Jackie…this was the first song we ever danced to as a real couple."

"Oh Steven…it is."

"I fell in love with you that night Jackie. I was just too stupid to tell you. But I'll never make that mistake again baby. I'll always tell you that I love you…and I'll never stop."

"Steven."

"What?"

"Shut your pie hole."

_**Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad**_

_**Piano man he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Looking on she sings the songs  
The words she knows the tune she hums**_

_**But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly slowly**_

_**Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today**_

_**Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand**_

* * *

"Good Morning Steven." Kitty said as Hyde walked up from the basement the next morning.

"Morning mom, are Forman and Donna here yet?"

"Nope, would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure." Hyde said as he sat next to Red.

"I swear that dumb ass will be late to his own funeral without even trying." Red said as he read his paper.

"Oh Red…hush," Kitty said as the back door opened, "Oh good morning Jackie…and you too Steve."

"Daddy," Steve said as he let go of Jackie's hand, "Mommy says you're gonna live by us."

"That's right. You're going to be seeing a lot more of me son."

"Yea!" Steve shouted as Hyde picked him up and set him on his lap.

"I'm so happy. Everything is working out." Kitty said as she began to cry.

"Oh lord. Steven this is all your fault." Red said as he got up to console his wife.

"Hey you." Jackie said as she smiled at Hyde.

'Hey." He said before she leaned down to kiss him.

"Eww." Steve said as they laughed.

"Hey guys." Donna said as they walked in.

"Oh honey you're here. Are you hungry?" Kitty asked.

"Uh no actually Donna and I have something to tell you." Eric said.

"I'm pregnant." Donna said as Kitty rushed over to her.

"Oh sweetie, Red did you hear that more grandchildren!"

"At least the dumb ass married her this time." Red said as Hyde laughed.

"Congratulations Forman." Hyde said as he set Steve down and shook Eric's hand.

"Thanks man."

"Oh Donna you know I'm happy for you." Jackie said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Jackie." Donna said as she smiled at Eric who smiled right back at her.

* * *

Everyone was talking to Donna when Hyde walked over to Jackie. "Can we talk?" Hyde said as Jackie nodded and he led her outside. 

"What's up?"

"I have to leave."

"What? But you said…"

"I have to show Randy how to do my job. But it'll only be for two weeks."

"Steven, Steve is so excited. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"That I'll be back, I'm not leaving you Jackie. You're stuck with me doll." Hyde said as he took her face in his hands.

"Two weeks?"

"Only two weeks."

"I'll be counting the days." She said as Hyde kissed her.

"Break it up you two we're leaving." Donna said as they all walked out.

* * *

Goodbyes were said and Eric and Donna were gone. Red and Kitty went inside and Hyde quietly asked Jackie if she could get his bag from downstairs while he said goodbye to Steve. 

"But you'll be back?"

"I'll be back before you know it."

"But what if I miss you?"

Hyde reached into his jacket and pulled out a tee shirt he had pulled out of his stuff earlier. "Hold onto this whenever you miss me and if that doesn't help you can call me when ever you want."

Steve took the shirt and smiled at Hyde. "Okay. I love you daddy."

Hyde pulled his son into a hug and whispered I love you back to him.

Jackie smiled at Steve as Hyde took his bag from her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too."

"I'll be back." Hyde said as he stared into her eyes.

"I know you will be." Hyde kissed her one last time then got into his car and left.

"Mommy look at what dad gave me." Jackie looked down at the shirt that Hyde had given Steve. It was his second favorite shirt…the Rolling Stones one he had worn the night she thought she lost him forever.

"What did he give that to you for?"

"He said that whenever I miss him to hold it."

"He did, did he?"

"Yeah, Mommy do you miss him?"

"Yeah honey I do. What do you say we go home?"

"Okay." Steve said as he took his mother's hand and they walked back to Donna's house.


	12. Dont we kind of hate each other?

**Authors Note: Omg second to last chapter. I'm so sad right now. Okay here it is. It isnt as long because I wanted to post something at the bottom as sort of a gift to you all. So enjoy. And as always review. i love getting reviews cuz they make me smile. Oh and there is some steve in this chapter. LOL!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Don't we kind of hate each other?

Jackie walked around her little apartment picking up little odds and ends as she went along. She'd just gotten Steve to fall asleep, in his father's hit no less. She smiled to herself as she walked into her room and pulled out her very own Steven shirt. Once she was settled in bed she picked up the phone and dialed a number she'd memorized from the moment he'd told her it.

"Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Hi Jackie, is he all tucked in?"

"Yeah, he's wearing the shirt from you. He really missed you Steven."

"I know and I miss him too."

"Steven…"

"Yeah doll."

"I miss you."

"Oh baby, you have no idea how much I miss you right now."

"Two more days."

"Yep, two more days, oh hold on a second."

"Hey Hyde sorry to interrupt, but I need you to sign a few things."

"Okay Randy I'll be there in a second." Hyde said as he picked the phone back up.

"You have to go." Jackie said quietly.

"Yes, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Hyde said before he hung up and went out to help Randy. Jackie turned off the light and lay back as she thought of a certain Zen master.

* * *

"So how's the little woman?" Randy asked as Hyde walked out of the office.

"Shut up. So what do I need to sign?" Randy handed Hyde the papers and continued to stare at him. "What?"

"Becca called."

"What?" Hyde said as he finished signing the papers.

"She wanted to know if you'd changed your mind since she hasn't heard from you."

"Damn, I forgot all about her."

"Figured, anyway she said she'll be at Stanley's tonight if you want to meet up and talk."

"Fine…Damn it."

"You really forgot."

"Yeah," Hyde said as he handed Randy the papers, "I'm going to go meet her."

"Okay boss."

Hyde nodded as he walked out.

* * *

Jackie stared at the ceiling contemplating on whether or not to call Hyde back since sleep was obviously not going to happen. Finally giving in she picked up the phone.

"Grooves this is Randy speaking how can I help you?"

"Hey Randy its Jackie is Steven around?"

"Actually he isn't."

"Oh did he go to the hotel?"

"Um Actually Jackie he went out. He said he had some unfinished business he had to take care of."

"Oh…okay thanks Randy." Jackie hung up the phone and lay back again. "Steven what are you up to."

* * *

Hyde walked into the bar and looked around until he spotted the familiar looking brunette at the bar. "Hey Becca."

Becca turned around and smiled at Hyde. "Hey stranger I didn't think you'd show."

Hyde sat next to her and ordered a beer. "Well I did."

"How was the wedding?"

"Good actually." Hyde said as he paid the man for his drink then turned back towards Becca.

"Did she show?"

"Becca…listen when I left I had every intention of returning and making whatever you call what we had into something. But Jackie…god Becca she gave me a son."

"What?"

Hyde looked over at the woman he'd learned to trust over the past 6 months he'd known her and decided to tell her everything.

"Wow." Becca said once he was done.

"It's a lot to take in I know, but god she's…she's Jackie."

"I'm proud of you."

"Huh?"

"It would have been so easy for you to ignore them and come back here. But you're not. You're going to own up to it. You're a good man Hyde. They're lucky to have you. All I want to know is what you're still doing here."

"What?"

"Go to Chicago Hyde. Like you said everything at the store is done you're just waiting to make sure…you can do that there…just go."

Hyde nodded as Becca leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you tough guy. Good luck." She said before she got up to leave.

"Becca," Hyde said.

"Yeah,"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh hey is that Randy guy that works at the store single?" Hyde nodded as Becca winked and left.

* * *

Jackie closed the cab door then took Steve's hand as they walked the stairs to their small apartment. Jackie unlocked and opened the door. "Whoa." Steve said as Jackie looked up and saw her apartment was filled with white and red roses, and at the center of it all was Hyde.

"Steven." Jackie said as she set everything down and closed the door. "You're back. Did you do this?"

"Yeah, but I had a little help."

Jackie looked around the room in awe as Steve ran over to Hyde. "Hey little man." Hyde said as he picked him up.

"Daddy I missed you." Steve said as he threw his arms around Hyde. "I missed you too." Hyde smiled at Steve then set him down. "Can you go in the other room while I talk to your mom?" Steve nodded and ran away.

"Jacks," Hyde said as she walked towards him.

"Steven, where on earth did you get the idea to do this?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Steven I don't…"

"Shh Listen you know I'm not an emotional person. I'm kind of cold, but you love me anyway and while yes I've changed. I'm still me. So uh…keeping with the me tradition. I'm going to do this." Hyde slowly got down on one knee and took Jackie's hand in his. "Jacqueline Burkhart will you marry me?"

* * *

**Hey guys Okay here is where I'm gonna get a lil misty eyed and stuff. I'm going to name off everyone that has ever reviewed for this story. Thank you guys so much for your kind words and helpful suggestions. Without you this story would never have gone the way it has. You're all wonderful and I thank you.**

** Casper1990- You were my first reviewer and you've also become a great friend. You dont know how much your reviews mean to me. You're always there with a kind word and a helpful suggestion. Thank you so much! I look forward to your next story.**

**Zenkindoflove- you're always there for a good review. You've made me laugh many times. Thank you!**

**Tanith75- I love you stories so even the fact that you're reading mine...it's kind of awesome. i wish you luck on both of yours.**

**Zeppleingirl08- You're always so encouraging. It's wonderful. Thank you.**

**luvcali76- Man little steve sure does have some followers. I'm glad that he's loved. You're awesome. Thank you!**

**Kmacat- You wanted some drama once they got to chicago and unfortunatly i couldnt do it. LOL. Thank you!**

**fastforwarddd- How's that for some J/H interation. LOL Thank you!**

**lovetaker101- I'm sorry that hyde and kelso arent friends...but who knows maybe they'll work it out. Thank you!**

**AndieR- Glad to know i'm not the only one who had this idea as well. Thanks for you support!**

**PrincessJackie120- Your song suggestions rocked! Hey they helped me writer that dream chapter. LOL Thank you!**

**Darknight03- I've come to love your random reviews. Thank you!**

**Chrissy- Little Steve was so fun to write. I'm glad that you loved him. Thank you!**

**Dreamallday- Thank you for encouraging me to hate kelso a little bit. It really helped the story. Thank you!**

**And that's all. If i missed someone I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to you in the last chapter. Look for that to be out next week for sure since i'm working on some school stuff the rest of the week. Thanks guys. And as always review! LOVE YA!  
**


	13. The Prince and the Princess

**Authors Note: This is it. The end of a story that I loved writing. The ending was actually written a while ago. It's not as long as some of the chapters but it still gets the point across. At the end i'll have a timeline of the events of this story so that you dont get too confused by everything that has happened throughout the whole thing. Thanks so much for reading. I love you guys. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 13: The Prince and the Princess

"And the prince stood in the garden of roses awaiting the answer from his Princess. And knowing she could never deny her prince, she nodded her head yes and they sealed the deal with a kiss. And they lived happily ever after."

"Steven you're not telling them those silly stories are you?" Jackie said from her spot next to the door.

"Of course I am," Hyde said as he walked to her and took her in his arms, "it's the story of us. Plus they wanted to hear it."

"Yeah mama, daddy tells the best stories," Their 6 year old daughter Layla said.

"Yeah mom, dad really does." Steve said as he held his 2 year old sister Katherine and sat next to his 4 year old brother Jordan.

"Fine, but it's time for bed." Jackie said as they all got up and gave their parents kisses and hugs before going upstairs.

"Good night!" Hyde yelled up to them as they were going up. Hyde pulled Jackie to him one more as she smiled at him.

"Steven…you know I still remember that day like it was yesterday."

"Oh yeah, me too…the way you…"

"Steven! You are such a pig!" Hyde laughed and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry, so what exactly do you remember from that day?" Hyde asked.

"Oh puddin pop I remember everything."

* * *

1982- Jackie's Apartment

"Will you marry me?" Hyde asked as he looked up at her.

Jackie looked down and smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening. Steven Hyde…her Zen master Steven Hyde was not only proposing, but he was doing so in a garden of white and red roses. She nodded yes as he watched her.

"Are you sure?"

Jackie felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Yes Steven, of course I'll marry you."

Hyde slipped the ring on her finger then stood up to pull her into his arms. "Thank you."

"For what,"

"Everything," Hyde said before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Mommy, Daddy," Steve said as he walked in the room, "What's going on?"

Jackie pulled away from Hyde. "Come here sweetie." Jackie said as she opened her arms to her son who ran to her. She picked him up and smiled. "Your father and I have something we need to tell you."

Steve looked at them with wide open eyes as he waited for their news.

"Son, your mother and I are getting married." Hyde said.

Steve looked at his father and frowned. "Uh is that what Uncle Eric and Aunt Donna did?" Jackie nodded as they watched Steve think about it. "Okay...does that mean you're not leaving?"

"That means I'm never leaving." Hyde said.

Steve cheered and hugged them each before they decided to eat dinner then go to bed.

* * *

Once they got Steve to bed, Jackie and Hyde spent hours 'protesting' as Hyde would put it or 'proving their love', as Jackie would put it. Either way they officially sealed the deal.

Jackie sighed as she rested her head on Hyde's chest.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How'd you know I was thinking?"

"Because I know you and I know that sigh…So come on, what are you thinking about?"

"How romantic you were earlier."

"Oh god," Hyde said as he closed his eyes.

"Steven it was perfect." Jackie said as she sat up.

"You do realize I got the idea from someone else."

"What?"

"My friend Becca gave me the idea. She came into Grooves before I was leaving to see Randy, who by that ways it turns out he's gay."

"What?"

"I know…I didn't believe it but he said he's been gay for a few years he just didn't know how to tell me. Anyway she suggested that I get you some flowers. I guess I went a little over board."

"Is she an ex?"

"She's…uh…Jackie she wasn't you."

"So the proposal was all you?"

"I…uh I had just gotten done ordering the flowers and I saw this jewelry story, so I went in and I wasn't going to get anything, but then I saw that ring and it all clicked. I realized how wrong I had been in the past so I decided to change it."

"Oh Steven,"

"Don't expect that a lot."

"Oh baby, I won't." Jackie said as she kissed Hyde. "Steven."

"What?"

"There's something you need to know."

Hyde sat up and looked at her. "What?"

"I…um…I'm pregnant." Hyde looked at her as she waited for him to say something. "Steven?"

"Man I'm good!"

"Steven!"

"I'm kidding. Jackie I missed out on Steve's first 3 years. That won't happen this time. I will be here every step of the way. You won't be alone this time."

"I know baby, I know."

* * *

1989- Chicago

Jackie smiled as they laid in the exact same position they had 7 years ago as she thought of everything that had gotten her to this point.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and how wonderful you are, and how lucky I am." Jackie said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh I know how lucky you are."

"Steven,"

"But doll, so am I."

"I'm glad I never changed you."

"What?"

"Nothing, I love you."

"I love you too." Hyde said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Steven."

"Huh?"

"Guess what?"

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes,"

"Jackie we already have four kids, isn't five pushing it?"

"But Steven the damage is already done."

"What?"

"I'm already pregnant puddin pop."

"Man maybe I'm too good." Hyde laughed as Jackie hit him.

"I love you Steven Hyde."

Hyde pulled Jackie to him and smiled. "I love you too doll."

Hyde leaned down and kissed Jackie.

And they lived happily ever after…The End!

* * *

**TIME LINE:**

**1979- Hyde found Jackie and Kelso in that hotel room, she was pregnant with Steve...Steve was born this year.**

**1982- Donna and Eric got married, Steve is 3, Jackie and Hyde get back together and get engaged. **

**1983- Jackie and Hyde get married after their first daughter, Layla is born. Steve is 4.  
**

**1985- Layla turns 2, Steve turns 6 and Jordan, their second son, is born.**

**1987- Layla turns 4, Steve turns 8, Jordan turns 2, and Katherine is born. (Ha that's the same year i was born.)**

**1989- Where the story ends, Layla is 6, Steve is 10, Jordan is 4 and Katherine is 2. Jackie and Hyde find out that they're pregnant with their 5th child.**

**I know crazy time line. But thats how i wanted the whole thing to play out. The story takes place over 10 years with time gaps. If you dont understand it then email me and i'll explain it all to you. **

**Thank you so much again for reading and supporting me. You have no idea how wonderful i think you guys are. Thank you so very much. And i hope you guys will consider reading It's a wonder we've come so far. I'm working hard on that one, probably as hard if not more than this one. I've had to do a lot of research for that one. Anyway thanks so much for reading and supporting me. Thank you! **


End file.
